Mon combat ma liberté mon destin
by Dostana
Summary: Vous croyez si je vous dit que par je ne sais quelle manière je tombe accidentellement dans un autre monde déganter? Eh bien, ce n'est que la pure vérité mais je dois remercier les dieux pour avoir atterri là,j'ai enfin pu goutter à la liberter et vivre ma vie comme je l'entend...
1. prologue

On m'a toujours dit de faire attention de ne faire confiance à personne d'autre que moi-même, il faut dire que passer 12 ans de sa vie en tant que tueur à gage pour une célèbre organisation criminelle inter mondial, comment j'en suis arrivé là ? C'est simple… depuis que je suis née je possède des dons, et ils consistent à pouvoir modifier le territoire ou je me trouve à ma guise, ce qui attire grand nombre de scientifique pour faire des expériences sur moi… Bref un jour en rentrant de l'école j'ai trouvé mes parents massacré dans le salon baignant dans le sang, se que j'ai fait ? Trois fois rien, j'ai juste tuer sauvagement les assassins de mes parents, je me suis bien amusée ce jour là. Tuer est tellement jouissif c'est pourquoi je suis devenu une tueuse à gage pour la solde du « Black Blood » (sang noir en français).

Munie de mon sabre, je guètes ma proie… un homme politique que je dois tuez… mais quelque chose m'interpelle… il s'agit d'un vieux livre qui traine par terre, de nature curieuse, je le ramasse puis le feuillète. Toutes les pages sont blanches… sauf la dernière ou une phrase est écrite. Elle ressemble vaguement à une formule magie que je réussis tant bien que mal à réciter. Soudain, un halo de lumière bleu m'enveloppe et je retrouve projetée dans une mer, évidement je bois la tasse. Je me débats du mieux que je peux pour retourner à la surface mais la mer agitée ne m'aide pas vraiment. Je sentais toute mes force me quittant progressivement avant de fermer lourdement mes paupière et tomber dans l'inconscience serrant contre moi mon sabre, attendant mon heure de quitter ce monde, papa maman dès que l'air aura quitté mes poumons, nous serons à nouveaux réunis et cela pour toujours…


	2. Chapter 1: Réveille

Quand je me réveille je remarque que je trouve dans une chambre simple, un sol, un plafond et des murs blancs, deux trois lits tout aussi blancs et surtout plusieurs appareilles médicales dans la pièce, ca doit être une infirmerie… Attendez, une infirmerie ? Au beau milieu de nulle pars ? Comment esse possible ? La dernière chose dont je me rappelle c'est d'avoir ouvert ce foutu livre et d'être tombée dans une sorte de mer…

Le cours de mes pensées fut coupé par l'arrivée d'un mec, il porte un plateau rempli d'une tonne de nourriture, je n'ai jamais vu autan de bouffe franchement… Grand de taille, il doit avoir 30cm de plus que moi, wow ce mec est un géant ! Sinon il porte un costume plutôt chic blanc avec un foulard. Il a une belle cicatrice qui lui barre la moitié droite de son visage qui lui donne un air viril. Il a les cheveux châtains et les tient en banane… je me retiens de rire, Sérieusement sa se fait encore ce genre de coupe à la Elvis Presle? Remarque sa lui va bien en faite.

Il s'avance vers moi et me regard en souriant puis pose le plateau sur la table à chevet qui était juste à coter de lui.

\- - Vous êtes réveillée miss c'est bon a savoir ! Déclara-t-il toujours en souriant.

\- -Ou suis-je ? Demandai je craintive.

\- -Vous êtes sur le Mobidick mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais prévenir père de votre réveille miss. Ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce

Je restais interdite, je viens de me rappeler que ma très chère meilleure amie Alexy adorait le mange One Piece, et surtout qu'elle me parlait souvent de lui. Bien que ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite car j suis loin d'être fan de manga, je réussissais miraculeusement à emmagasiner quelque information tel que le Mobidick est le navire principale de Edward Nwegate, l'un des quatre empereurs qui règnent sur les mers. En plus d'après le description du type qui vient d'entrer, il s'agit surement que Tatch commandant de la quatrième armada de Barbe Blanche… Franchement, tomber dans un manga, je me pince pour voir si se n'est pas cauchemar car ce n'est pas amusant ! Merde la douleur est bien présente ! C'est bien la réalité ! Il faut que je trouve une solution au plus vite, ils vont sûrement me demander d'où je viens, le mieux est de mentir sur mes origines et sur le faite que je viens d'un autre monde. En ce qui concerne mes pouvoir… ça ne devrait pas être trop dure, je n'ai qu'a leur dire que j'ai mangé un fruit du démon.

\- -Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre miss, si vous voulez bien me suivre, père aimerait vous parler. Dit Tatch en entrant et m'intiment de le suivre.

Je me lève difficilement du lit, Putain je suis courbaturée de partout ! Comme si j'avais dormis pendent une semaine ou un truc dans le genre. Je remarque alors que je porte mes vêtements habituel a savoir : un mini short noir, un débardeur noir avec de bandes rouge sang, un veste en cuir manche courte noire, des mitaines en cuir noirs et des baskets rouge… Contente qu'il ne m'ai pas changé…

Je suivais le commandant sans faire trop d'histoire. Arrivés sur le pont, tout le monde se tourne vers nous. Je me sentais quelque peu mal alèse mais je décidais de garder un visage impassible et neutre, après tout, je me suis déjà retrouvée dans des situation plus embarrassante…

\- - Alors c'est toi la gamine que mes fils ont repêchée ? Demanda Barbe Blanche qui était assis sur son siège au milieux de pont.

\- - Faut croire le vieux … Répondis je nullement impressionnée.

Plusieurs chuchotements s'élevèrent, la majorité des hommes avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise. A ce que je vois, ils ne sont pas habitués avoir quelqu'un parler de cette façon à leur capitaine.

\- -Gurarara ! Tu as du cran gamine ! je t'aime bien ! Ria le moustachu. Sinon comment t'appelles-tu ?

J'hésite a lui réponde, mais je pris mon courage à deux mains et dit d'un ton assuré :

\- - Je me nomme Angelica, Angelica black…

\- -Et quel âge a tu ? Mais surtout d'où tu viens et comment t'es tu retrouvé en plain milieux de la mer ? Demanda un blond à la coupe de cheveux ressemblant étrangement à celle d'un ananas…

Je décide de jouer la carte mensonge et de réciter le scénario que j'ai mis en place. Heureusement, j'ai toujours étais une bonne actrice !

\- -J'ai dix-neuf ans, je viens d'une petite île sur le nouveaux monde mais qui a était détruite par des bandits il y a quelques temps, ils m'ont emmenée avec eux, surement pour me vendre entant que esclave mais une tempête est arrivée et le navire a couler et vous connaissait la suite.

\- - Si tu veux gamine tu peux rester avec nous jusqu'a ce que nous arrivons sur la prochaine île ! Déclara Barbe Blanche.

Franchement je ne comprend toujours pas pour quoi on l'appelle Barbe Blanche alors qu'il n'a même pas de barbe !

\- -C'est d'accord mais arrêtez avec vos gamines ! c'est soulant ! Répondis-je en boudant légèrement.

\- -Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre gamine ! et pour fêter la venu de Angelica faisons la fête !

\- -OUI ! Cria l'équipage.

Et c'es sensé être l'équipage le plus fort du monde, des pirates infâmes ? Je penses que je vais pas m'ennuyer avec eux !


	3. Chapter 2: Premier combat

**Bonjour tout le monde! voici le chapitre 2 avec un peu d'avance! j'espère qu'il vous plaira, la suite est pour samedi! Bon je vous laisse lire tranquillement, a plus!**

_**chapitre 2: Premier combat...**_

Deux jours sont passés depuis mon réveille, j'ai rencontré plusieurs personne charmante tel que Portgas D Ace plus communément appelé « Ace aux poings ardents » il a la fâcheuse habitude de manger pour dix, mais surtout, il est narcoleptique, sa veut dire qu'il peut s'endormir n' importe où n'importe quand. Il y a aussi Marco le commandant de la première division. Un homme intéressant avec qui je partage une passion commune à savoir la cartographie et la géographie, même si aujourd'hui, ans le monde réel, la cartographie est une pratique désuète avec l'apparition des GPS et carte faite par satellite. Mais revenons a notre sujet principale à savoir Le beau commandant de la première division, un mec mystérieux, aussi stoïque que la roche, Enfin bon il faut au moins ça pour pouvoir gérer la bande de gamins qui leur servent d'équipage.

Quand à moi, j'évitais un maximum chaque membre de l'équipage et si je devais parler à l'un deux je surveillais de très près mes paroles et faits et gestes pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur mes origines car il faut dire que tous se que je connais sur le manga One Piece c'est Alexy qui me l'a dit, donc je ne connais pas grand-chose sur cet univers… Franchement la prochaine foie ou je parle avec elle sur les mangas, foutez moi une paires de clacs si je n'écoute pas !

Enfin bon, je viens d'être convoqué sur le pont, pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ? je m'avance tranquillement vers ma destination quand j'arrive tous les regards sont braqués sur moi, si quelqu'un sait pourquoi je suis preneuse…

C'est finalement Marco qui prit la parole :

-Dit nous Angelica, Sait tu ta battre ?

\- Oui bien sûre quelle question…

\- Très bien, on va faire un petit teste, tu vas te battre contre Ace pour pouvoir juger ton niveaux d'accord ?

C'est une blague j'espère ? Ils veulent perdre leur camarade où quoi ? Seule dieu sait combien je deviens odieuse quand je combats, mais bon, c'est eux qui le désir a lors on va leur faire plaisir, ah tien sa rime en plus ! Un léger sourire sadique s'étend sur mes lèvres, mais il fut tellement discret que personne ne la remarquer.

\- Quand on t'a repêchée, tu avais un sabre avec toi donc normalement tu sais t'en servir alors attrape ! Ajouta le blond en me lançon le dit sabre que rattrape.

Je suis assez contente de le retrouver, c'est le seule trésor qu'il me reste, c'est le seule objet qui me rappelle mes parents, Oui ce sabre à pendant longtemps appartenu à ma mère…

\- Un deux trois que le combat commence !

Ace se met en position, quand à moi, et bien comment dire, je ne prends même pas ce combats au sérieux alors je croise nonchalamment mes bras derrière ma tête, mon sabre reposant contre mo flanc.

Ace s'élance le premier, le poing enflammé. Héhé désoler de te dire sa vieux, mais je conte en finir rapidement avec se combat, donc je vais utiliser mes pouvoir se qui signifie que déjà tu étais dans la merde face à moi mais la t'as plus aucune chance ! Oui je sais, c'est un de mes plus grands défauts ! Je un peu trop confiance en moi, mais bon c'est pas vraiment un défaut ? N'ai-je pas tort ?

Je lève deux doits et tourne mon pogner vers le ciel modifiant le chat gravitationnel, empêchant Ace de tout mouvement. Ce dernier écarquille les yeux de surprise, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprise mon mignon ! Je vois les yeux surpris des autre se qui me fit sourire, mais pas un sourire sincère, s'était un sourire sadique qui fera froid dans le dos à n'importe qui. Il faut dire que ma principale devise est : pas de chichi lors d'un combat même si l'adversaire est ton allié !

Bon finit de jouer, je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Je fais pivoter mon poigner projetant ace contre le mat, j'aimerai bien utiliser mon sabre, mais c'est logia, donc sa n'aura aucun effet sur lui, donc combat rapproché, il faut oublier…

J'annule le champ gravitationnel, il retombe lourdement sur le sol, je me concentre afin de créer une explosion sur l'endroit où il se trouve. Toujours choqué, il revient à la charge me lançant sa fameuse attaqua « hiken ». J'ai réussi à la paré facilement avec mon sabre, puis je m'élance vers lui, le plaque au sol, mon sabre sous sa gorge avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Tu as perdu, Ace aux poings ardents.

Je l'aide à se relever sous les regards toujours aussi surpris des autres. C'est finalement Haruta qui sort le premier enfin, je veux dire la première de son état second.

\- Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ?

\- Oui, quand j'étais gamine, pourquoi ?

\- C'est juste que techniquement, tu ne peux nager donc tu aurai du mourir noyer avant qu'on te repêche, commet c'est possible ?

\- J'ai eu un coup de chance, c'est tout…

Je me dépêche de rentrai dans la cabine que j'occupe depuis mon arrivée abord du navire. Je me regarde dans la glass, certains me trouve belle où me qualifierai de beauté fatale, mais pour moi, je suis une fille normale je vais me décrire physiquement à vous de me juger :

Je fait 1,65 mètre ce qui est petit dans ce monde, j'ai la peau très pale, les cheveux longs m'arrivant au hanche noir que je tiens souvent en queue de chevale haute, j'ai les yeux en amande verts émeraude, la poitrine normale ni trop petite ni trop imposante comparé a infirmière de bord.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'elles, elles en semblent pas vraiment m'apprécier, c'est pas plus mal de toute façon elle sont trop superficielle pour que je traîne avec elle, surtout celle qui s'appelle Anne qui est sois disant passant l'infirmière en chef, une grande blonde ressemblant trait pour trait à une barbi alors je vous laisse imaginer son profile.

Fatiguée par cette journée, je m'endors sur mon lit sans prendre la penne de me changer, j'espère simplement que les membres de cet équipage ne se pauseront pas trop de question sur moi…

Au même moment, à l'autre bout du navire :

\- AIIII ! cria quelqu'un de douleur

\- Arrête de bouger Ace ! Gronda une infirmière.

\- Elle t'a bien amoché la gamine ! Se moqua Tatch

\- Moui… Répondit Ace en boudant légèrement, elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce c'est dingue !

\- C'est surtout louche, ajouta Marco, si elle a vraiment mangé un fruit du démon elle serait morte.

\- T'as raison il vaut mieux garder un œil sur elle…


	4. Chapter 3: Discussions et chansons

**Voila le chapitre 3! Je m'excuse vraiment pour tout ce retard mais j'ai eu un petit accident qui m'a valu un bras cassé en plus d'avoir casser au passage mon pc où il y avait tout les chapitre donc j'ai du absolument tout réécrire et si t'ajoute à ça que je passe mes examens, heureusement que je suis en vacances dès le 31 mai! **

**Bref voilà le chapitre! Poster tout plain de reviews car peut être que si j'ai bien dit si ce chapitre à du succès je posterais le prochain très rapidement.**

**PS: Tout les personnages à pars mon OC appartiennent à Oda-sama! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Lundi, 26\02\2015_

_Cher journal :_

_Je me méfier de plus en plus des membres de l'équipage, j'ai l'impression qu'ils commencent à douter de mon innocence, de toute façon, Marco m'a prévenu que nous arrivons bientôt sur l'île donc plus de soucies, enfin pour l'instant. _

_Depuis le début, j'étais distante avec les membres de l'équipage pour qu'ils aient le moins de soupçons possible mais à ce que je vois, ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure de solution. Pour une foi je vais laisser mon instinct me guider. _

Je referme mon journal, quelqu'un vient de toquer à ma porte, je me dépêche d'ouvrir. Je fus rassurée de voir que ce n'était que Marco, c'est le seul avec le quel je baisse ma garde, nous nous sommes un peu rapprocher lui et moi, pas assez pour dire amitié mais on s'entend bien lui et moi. Je l'invite à entrer.

Il s'assoit en tailleur sur le lit, je prends une chaise qui trainait par là et viens m'assoir en face de lui.

\- Alors, tu voulais ? Demandai-je brisant le silence devenu trop gênant.

\- Je voudrais que tu me répondes à cette question yoi, qui es tu vraiment Angelica ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit lors de mon réveille, je m'appelle Angelica, je viens d'une pe…. Je ne pu terminer ma phrase que Marco me coupa.

\- Non, à par ton nom, je doute que le reste est vrai yoi, quand tu nous as parlé de tes origines, on avait l'impression que tu récitais mot à mots les paroles d'un texte appris, alors dit moi la vérité, je garderai ton secret si tu le veux. Me dit-il calmement.

\- Franchement, je doute vraiment que tu me crois… Fis-je en soupirant

\- Laisses-moi en juger par moi-même avant de le dire. Ajouta-t-il comme si c'était évident.

Très bien, il veut la vérité, alors il va l'avoir… mais je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot, j'ai encor une carte à jouer. Je ne viens pas de New York pour rien ! Mais je doute vraiment que mon dernier coup de poker sois efficace, mais autan essayer vu que je n'y perds absolument rien à part du temps…

\- C'est une très longue histoire tu sais… En te la racontant, je vais surement user beaucoup de ton temps si précieux et connaissant toutes les responsabilités que tu as, je m'en voudrai vraiment si tu as du retard à rattrapera…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et j'ai tout mon temps. Me coupa-t-il en s'allongeant littéralement sur mon lit.

Bon je n'ai plus vraiment le choix…

\- Très bien, si tu veux tout savoir, je viens d'un endroit très loin, vraiment très très loin…

\- C'est-à-dire yoi ?

\- Bah je viens d'une autre dimension, d'un autre monde si tu préfère.

Marco écarquilla les yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je sentais mon estomac se serrer de plus en plus d'angoisse. Va-t-il me croire ? Peut être que oui et peut être que non…

\- Et comment es tu arrivée dans ce monde yoi ? Me demanda-t-il toujours aussi calmement.

\- Longue histoire vraiment, soupirai je, je faisait simplement une missi… euh une balade je voulais dire, je riais nerveusement, quand je suis tombée sur un livre qui trainait par terre avec une couverture très bizarre …

Je soupirai faiblement et des nœuds se formaient dans mon estomac quand je vu le blondinet avec le visage impassible et les yeux dénuer de toutes émotions apparentes. Mais je continuais tout de même appréhendant la suite qui risquait d'être un enfer…

\- Par pure curiosité je l'ouvre. Je savais que c'était un mauvaise idée… Mais il dégageait une sorte d'aura si mystérieuse qui m'attirait directement. Malheureusement pour mon, dé que je commençais à l'ouvrir, je fus comme aspirée et la dernière image dont je me souvienne avant mon réveille, est d'être tombé dans l'eau. J'avais perdu la notion du temps et du lieu. A ce moment, je croyais que c'était la fin et que j'allais mourir… Alors je fermis les yeux me laissant transportée par les eaux. Mais tu connais la suite, je n'ai pas besoin de te la raconter à moins que tu n'ais un trou de mémoire ce qui m'étonnerait vraiment. Ajoutai je sarcastique pour plaisanter mais cela n'eu pas l'effet escompté en le faisant rire.

Il ne m'interrompit pas pendant mon récit et je doute vraiment qu'il m croit car après tout, j'aurai fait de même si j'étais à sa place…

\- Aussi bizarrement que cela puisse paraitre, je te crois. Dit-il après un long moment de silence me surprenant totalement. Mais j'ai encore une question, s'empressa t'il d'ajouter devant mon soulagement un sourire mystérieux, Comment connais tu notre monde Angie ?

Shit ! La question que je redoutais le plus de tout le fuki*ng questionnaire. Comment suis-je sensée lui expliquer les mangas et tout ça ? Surtout que je ne m'y connais pas des masses…

Franchement_, I _cursed the bitch's son who invented an object of torture as this one! He must have really missed his shitty life for an idea like that !* pensai je dans mon esprit et désoler si j'ai choqué certains d'entre vous. Oh et puis je m'en fous ! Il fallait zapper ce passage. - Dans mon monde, il existe des livres nommés mangas, perso, je n'en suis pas fans , mais ma meilleure amie oui plus précisément d'un manga d'action et d'aventure parlant d'un gamin avec un chapeau de paille merdeux et ses aventure sur la grande ligne et le nouveaux monde qui me sortent par les oreilles tellement que ma meilleure amie me soule avec. Et cette histoire ce déroule dans un autre sur un autre monde, votre monde et le peux d'information que je possède vienne de ma meilleure amie.

\- Je vois… Dit 'il finalement, et que compte tu faire maintenant yoi ?

\- Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée, soupirais je, peux être cherché le plus d'information possible sur un moyen de rentrer.

\- Tu veux de l'aide yoi ?

\- Non merci, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Dis, il ressemble à quoi votre monde ?

\- Tu veux savoir quoi ? Lui répondis-je avec le sourire.

\- Absolument tout ce qu'i savoir miss… Ajouta t'il en me rendant mon sourire.

\- Très bien faisant un pacte, veut tu ? Tu ne dit rien à personne et tu réponds à mes questions sur votre monde et je répondrai à absolument toutes tes questions.

\- Ça me va yoi.

Et c'est comme ça qu'on passa toute l'après midi ensemble, nous questions à tour de rôle passant par les questions les plus basics au plus bizarres. Franchement je ne vous raconte pas mais avoir un Marco instable avec sois qui sautille comme un gamin surexcité et des yeux brillants est vraiment un spectacle à ne surtout pas rater.

Après le diner je me rendis sur le pont supérieur du navire. Je m'appuyais contre la rambarde e plongeon mon regard dans l'étendue bleu devant moi où se reflétait la douce lumière de la lune. L'air marin me frôla le visage tel une douce caresse que je pu qu'apprécier. J'ai toujours étais fascinée par la mer et cela dans tout les sens du terme.

Inconsciemment je me mis à chanter tout en gardant mon regard rivé sur la mer.

\- _Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
I can't find yourself  
Lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool.

\- Tu as une voix magnifique. Fis une voix derrière moi me surprenant.

\- Commendant Ace ! Vous m'avez fais peur mais merci du compliment…

\- Désoler, mais pas besoin de me remercier il était largement mérite. Sinon joli match ! Je veux une revanche j'ai même pas pu te foutre un coup !

Je riait d'amusement, franchement ce gamin est un vrai cas !

\- Si vous voulez commendant.

\- Tu peux me tutoiyer tu sais, on a le même âge.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sure, qu'elle âge avez vo… as-tu ?

\- Dix neufs ans et toi ?

\- J'en ai vingt quatre ans…

\- Quoi ? Hurla t'il avec des dents de crocos, Tu ne les faits même pas ! Je t'en aurais donné pas plus de dix sept ans merde !

La, je fus prise d'un violent fou rire ! Un vrai clown ce mec, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça !

\- Oh c'est bon ! Arrête de rire ! Sinon tu veux bien chanter une autre chanson s'il te plait ?

\- Si tu veux…

je me mis à chanter une chanson que je connaissait par cœur à force de la chanter.

\- _I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh

Quand je terminais ma chanson, Ace applaudit en me sifflant. On continua à discuter avant d'aller se coucher chacun de son coter quand soudain je fus prise d'une violente douleur au niveaux du bras avant de tomber dans l'inconscience

* * *

**Chanson 1: Everybody's fool de Evanescence**

**Chanson 2: Safe and sound de Taylor Swift**

**Rappelez vous! Plus de reviews mieux ça sera pour vous! **


	5. Chapter 3 part II

**Voila la partie 2 du chapitre 3! Corrigé par Iwachan! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! J'oubliais, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, à cause de mes examens je ne pourrais absolument rien poster jusqu'au 30 mai... Mais vu qu'après je suis en vacances je posterai 2 fois par semaines sinon plus! Désoler si vous me trouvez un peu longue à poster après cette coupure de... presque 2 mois car j'avais le bras droit cassé et un pc chez le réparateur...**

**Réponses au Review:**

**Iwachan: Merci pour ton aide! et c'est ta review qui ma pousser à écrire la partie 2 rapidement! **

**Nikkoyoku: J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les premiers chapitres alors!**

**Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson My immortal de Evanessance en lisant!**

**PS: Tout les personnages saufs mon OC appartiennent à Oda-sama notre mètre vénéré!**

* * *

Il faisait noir, j'avais extrêmement froid, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je ne sentais plus rien, et je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux… Comme si j'en avais la force ! Bien sûr, cette phrase était ironique vu que je me sentais comme vidée de toute forme d'énergie… c'est bizarre, alors c'est ça, mourir ?...

Je souris faiblement, il aurait fallu attendre que je tombe je ne sais comment dans un autre monde pour que je meurs… enfin le repos éternel… Je l'attendais depuis si longtemps…

Quand soudain, une vive douleur me traversa l'échine, elle venait de mon bras droit… La puce ! Je l'avais totalement oubliée ! Je n'ai pas réussi la mission qu'ils m'ont donnée, et je ne suis pas rentrée. Ils doivent penser que je me suis enfuie comme 30% des tueurs de Black Blood. Mais malheureusement, ils ont tous le même destin tragique… A cause de cette puce, qu'on nous implante dans le bras depuis l'enfance, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire librement… Car, si par malheur tu enfreins les règles, la puce commence à envoyer des décharges électriques de plus en plus puissantes pour au final te faire mourir électrocuté. Et il faut dire que Black Blood n'a jamais admis aucune erreur, donc j'en paye le pris cher… ma vie…

Quoi que, la mort ce n'est pas plus mal, je serai enfin libre, je brûlerai en enfer ça s'est sûr. Mais je serai libre…

Je ne l'ai jamais été… il aura fallu que j'atterrisse dans une autre dimension pour pouvoir avoir une porte qui me permettra de réaliser mon plus grand rêve… Gouter rien qu'un instant à la liberté, la vrai…

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens ont si peur de la mort… ne dit on pas que la mort est la plus fidèle des alliée ? Je me souviens avoir lu dans un livre, dont je ne me souviens même plus du nom, le livre des morts de Cooper peut être ? Non, je ne crois pas, enfin bref, l'auteur disait :

_« La mort est belle, elle est notre amie ; néanmoins, nous ne la reconnaissons pas parce qu'elle se présente à nous masquée et que son masque nous épouvante… »_

Je commence sérieusement à comprendre le message que l'auteur voulais nous transmettre, la mort est belle, elle est douce… mais elle nous terrifie plus qu'autre chose, alors qu'elle n'est que la libération définitive, le repos éternel…

La mélodie _Bring me to life_ résonne en boucle dans mon esprit. Evanescence, de loin mon groupe de rock préféré. Je l'adore, pas vous ? Je vous vois venir, je suis en train de mourir, et pourtant je vous parle de musique… Mais c'est comme ça, je suis un électron, un pauvre électron enchainé… Il faut dire que j'ai le don pour changer de sujet aussi vite que mon ombre, un peu comme Lucky Luke. Mon idole quand j'étais gosse.

Maintenant que je me souviens, depuis que je suis gosse j'ai des tendances suicidaires incontrôlables…

_Flash Back_

_Je me tenais debout, sur le toit d'un immeuble New-yorkais, je me balançais nonchalamment, risquant plusieurs fois de tomber et de m'écraser lamentablement sur le sol. Quand soudain, un sourire étira mes lèvres, un sourire sadique, mystérieux, dénué de sentiments… Et juste avant que je ne me jette dans le vide, une femme magnifique fit son irruption depuis la porte de service avant de se diriger vers moi et de me prendre dans ses bras. Elle laissa de fines larmes lui échapper et ses yeux se voilèrent d'un drap de tristesse._

\- _What happen to you Darling ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voie douce en me caressant tendrement mes cheveux (Que t'est-il arrivé chérie ?)_

\- _I don't know mum, I just… Wanna to jump… (Je ne sais pas maman, je voulais… juste sauter) Répondis-je choquée, parce que je venais juste de réaliser ce que j'allais faire._

_Ma mère n'ajouta rien mais me serra plus fortement encore dans ses bras dans une douce étreinte dont j'appréciais la chaleur._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Vous voyez ! J'ai toujours été attirée par la mort, que ce soit volontaire ou non… Vous voulez une autre preuve, et bien voici la première fois que j'ai failli me suicider :

_Flash Back :_

_Je dormais paisiblement sur mon petit lit, quand soudain je me réveillais en pleine nuit, une étrange brûlure dans l'estomac. Je ne pensais plus à rien et me mis en route, sans m'en rendre compte, vers la cuisine…_

_Une fois mon itinéraire atteint, je me munie d'un grand couteau à viande. Je le regardais fascinée, je jouais avec en le lançant avant de le rattraper tout en lâchant des éclats de rires… Au bout d'un moment je me lassais de mon petit jeu alors je dirigeais machinalement le couteau vers moi, m'apprêtant à me poignarder l'estomac._

_Mais avant que je ne puisse commettre l'irréparable, mon père arriva en trombe dans la cuisine avant de m'arracher le poignard des mains et de me regarder choqué et horrifié. Après tout je n'avais encore que quatre ans quand cela c'était produit._

_Fin du flash Back_

Ensuite mes tentatives de suicides se sont multipliées… Enfin bon que des souvenirs.

PDV Marco :

Je soupirai tristement avant de me diriger vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Cela faisait plus de quatre jours qu'Angie était un coma profond. Les médecins et infirmières n'ont pas réussi à savoir de quel mal elle souffrait. Mais un médecin a déclaré qu'elle avait reçu des décharges électriques puissantes qui auraient pu la tuer. Heureusement que Ace était là sinon elle serait morte depuis longtemps.

Son visage semble si détendu et paisible… Mais je sens son âme torturée et son cœur blessé…

Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais jamais eu la vie facile dans ton monde mais tu ne m'as jamais donné de détails, tu as évité le sujet de ton passé d'une manière très subtile. Tu me fascines de plus en plus Angelica…

J'aurai voulu rester un peu plus longtemps près de toi, à veiller sur toi. Mais mon devoir de commandant m'appelle, je reviendrais vite je te le promets…

J'embrasse doucement ton front avant de quitter la pièce sans grande envie et de me diriger vers la cabine de père pour lui parler d'un sujet important.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre Le 30 mai! Désoler si vous trouvez que la partie 2 n'est pas très longue!**


End file.
